Vanilla Chocolate
by bookworm0492
Summary: Tribute to Sorcoress Fantasia's story 'Vanilla'. It's Valentine's Day and Leon has given Cloud a gift, but Cloud doesn't have anything for Leon! What's a guy to do? CloudLeon  Major Fluff. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any characters associated with it, including Cloud Strife(FF7), Squall Leonheart(FF8), Yuffie Kisaragi(FF7), or the creature the chocobo( all Final Fantasy games). Nor do I own the song 'Your Song' By Elton John, or the movie 'Moulin Rouge'.

Alrighty people, this is my newest one-shot 'Vanilla Chocolate'. As a suggestion to all of you, I'd prefer you read the fanfiction 'Vanilla' by Sorceress Fantasia before reading this. It's on my fav's or you can just look up her name.

Now, before y'all go out on me, this is a tribute to Sorceress Fantasia's story. I DO NOT claim the background for this story! The only thing I claim is the idea for _this_ story.

This story is set into the future where Cloud and Leon are even more at ease with their relationship, and in this one Yuffie has left. ( As to whether she leaves in the actual fanfiction I don't know, SF hasn't updated yet, lol) There are slight spoilers in this from the other story, which is why I urge you to read the other one first.

On another note, I'd suggest before reading this , to also go and listen to the Moulin Rouge version of 'Your song' sung by Ewan McGregor. It'll make the final scene even more dramatic ;D

Again, this is a tribute to SF and her story, I do not claim the background story that is 'Vanilla'.

Enjoy.

Vanilla Chocolate

Beady black eyes blinked up from a hole punctured box at the blonde haired man. Blue eyes, widened, stared at the feathery bundle whose golden color matched his own locks, save the black tips at the end of the feathers. Cloud continuously blinked at the miniature chocobo with surprise.

Well, _his _miniature chocobo, it was a gift.

The grey eyes of the gift giver looked over in amusement. "You like her?" Cloud looked up, the surprise still evident on his face. "Is she….really mine?" Leon chuckled at his blonde boyfriend. "Well yeah, I know how much you love chocobos."

Cloud nodded. It was true. He always had a soft spot for the small warbling creatures. He loved them almost as much a she loved vanilla ice cream. Almost as much as he loved Leon.

But that was beside the point.

Carefully, Cloud lifted the small bird out of the box as if handling something delicate and fragile. Once they were both situated, he looked back towards Leon. "I don't know what to say." Leon smiled wider. " I think a 'Happy Valentine's day' and a thank-you kiss will suffice."

Cloud returned the smile, and leaned towards Leon, pressing his lips to his. The chocolate haired man leaned in as well, cupping Cloud's face, and wrapped the other around Cloud's waist, careful not to squish their feathered friend.

Cloud always liked kissing Leon. It always had a familiar feeling that soothed him, and each time he wished to make it last. Over the time they had been together, it had grown to a need, an addiction he found more enjoyable than his vanilla ice cream fetish.

And that was saying something.

Their kiss was cut short by the warbling of their little bird friend, who was jumping happily. Both men smiled down at her laughing lightly. "I think she wants some attention Cloud." Leon said chuckling. Cloud beamed down at the chocobo. " No, I think she just likes watching." Leon reached down and scratched behind her ears. " The little voyeur."

Cloud nodded. " I think I'll call her Yuffie." The brown haired man looked up in surprise, but then his eyes softened again with a smile. "Really? Do you think the name will fit?"

Cloud brought the bird to eye level and stared at her for a moment. In one quick hop, she used her beak to tug the large spike of hair that was once his deceased friend's favorite object to pull. He winced, but then smiled. "It fits perfectly."

About an hour later, the three of them sat in Cloud's kitchen, waiting for his mother to finish cooking.

The chocobo, now dubbed Yuffie, was eating from her new dish that Cloud's mother claimed she must buy for the 'little bundle of joy.' With, much to Cloud's mortification, pun intended.

As Leon and Cloud's mother chatted away, Cloud's mind began to wander. He still couldn't believe he had actual gotten one. A Chocobo. He'd always loved them but he could never afford to buy one.

In the past, his friend Yuffie just told him to look in the mirror a lot if he wanted a chocobo that badly.

It didn't help.

But now that he had one, he couldn't stop thanking Leon. It had gotten to the point where Leon ash to silence him with his lips to stop him from babbling 'thank you' over and over again.

His mother served the food and they began to eat. Peas were on the menu much to Cloud's dismay, but no one noticed him slipping a few to the expectant bird under the table.

As he slipped a few more peas under the table to Yuffie, he sighed lightly. Despite his joy, something was troubling him. He furrowed his eyebrows. What could be wrong.? It was Valentine's Day, Leon was here, he had given him a great gif-. His breath hitched as he stopped mid-thought, but quickly let it out. His shoulders drooped.

He hadn't gotten anything for Leon.

'That's right' he thought. The dread filled him slowly, like an ice cube melting with little heat. The only thing that even reminded him of the holiday was when Leon gave him Yuffie. The holiday would have passed right by him of not for that.

He cursed himself silently, and out habit, fiddled with the wolf earring on his ear, Fenrir. His fingers twitched away from it suddenly. Another gift he couldn't repay Leon for. He'd been showered with all these gifts and Leon's undying love, and he didn't even bother for a Valentine's gift.

Some boyfriend he was.

Cloud sighed to himself, and tuned into the conversation Leon and his mother were having.

"Ewan McGregor did an amazing job as Christian. Oh my heart flutters when I think about him." She did a fake swoon and leaned back in her chair. Leon chuckled nodding in agreement. " Yeah, Nicole Kidman did an amazing job as Satine too. Her voice was beautiful."

Cloud smiled lightly. They were talking about 'Moulin Rouge', a great movie. He picked up his fork and ate some more of his chicken.

His mother giggled. " But acting aside, the songs are so wonderful!" She sang " _A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental,_" " _But diamonds are a girls best friend_" Leon finished in a deep voice that sent chills down Cloud's spine.

Cloud's mother giggled again. " Leon you have such an amazing voice! Reminds me of my Cloud singing in the shower!"

Cloud nearly choked on his chicken. Oh no. She didn't.

Leon raised an eyebrow in amusement and glanced at Cloud. "Oh really?" She nodded. " His voice fills the whole house! I can do a little jig in the kitchen without turning on the radio! He seems very partial to oldies."

Cloud blushed pink. "Mom…" She waved her hand in a dismissive way. " Oh don't be modest Cloud. You could give Elton John a run for his money!" He hid his face in his hands, his face a nice shade of scarlet.

Leon smirked. " I'd like to hear it sometime." Cloud peered at him through his fingers, his gaze uncertain and bashful.

Mrs. Strife clapped her hands together. " I've got a wonderful idea! We should watch Moulin Rouge after dinner!" Leon smiled apologetically. " Sorry Mrs. Strife, but I was wondering if I could take Cloud out for a bit."

Cloud, after removing his hands from his face, looked at Leon with a puzzled expression. Mrs. Strife let out a large exaggerated sigh. " Oh alright, but don't be out too late alright?" Leon nodded. " Don't worry, it won't take too long." He glanced at Cloud who still had a confused expression.

What was he planning?

They left after dinner when Cloud's mom put in the movie to 'properly educate Yuffie on fine films'.

The entire drive was only fifteen minutes, and the only thing spoken along the way was Cloud asking where they were going. "It's a surprise." Leon had replied, and then signaled then end of the conversation by switching on the radio.

When they finally arrived, they were parked outside of what looked like a small park. After he got out of the car, Cloud looked around. "Where are we?" he was answered by a blindfold being put on him from behind.

Before he could ask Leon whispered " I need your eyes to be closed." Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he could sense the mischievous sparkle in his boyfriend's eye in his blue-grey eye. " It's a surprise." Cloud frowned for a few moments, but then shrugged. He'd go along with it. He trusted Leon.

He felt Leon take his hand and hold on to his shoulder to guide him. Since his sight was gone for the time being, he was extra sensitive to the nudges and tugs Leon made, doing his best to help Leon guide him through what he suspected was the small wooded area he had seen.

He felt the grass under his feet turn to gravel, and then hard concrete. He could feel a strong breeze across his face, and he could hear the echoing of the wind around him. Where had Leon brought him?

He jumped lightly as he felt himself bump into railing. Were they high up? He did remember going uphill now that he thought about it. " Leon, where are we?" he asked. Cloud felt Leon's hands leave his shoulder, and felt the blindfold loosen across his eyes. " Take a look for yourself." Now free of the cloth, he opened his eyes to see where they were.

And it took his breath away.

Leon had brought him to the old peak at the mountains. They stood at one o the old ledges that the tourists would use, and it looked into the very heart of the mountains. It made Cloud wonder why it became abandoned.

A small stream trickled in the ravine at the very bottom, and it lead all the way down the bed to split the two farthest mountains at the horizon. The sun was setting and it was nearly hidden over the peaks, setting an orange glow over the area. Birds flew towards the sea behind the mountains, completing the natural beauty before them.

For the second time today, Leon had left him speechless. As he stared in wonder at the scene, the guilt began to claw into his stomach once more, and it writhed like a snake in his abdomen.

"Cloud, are you alright?"

He looked up at Leon who had a look of concern on his face. Cloud realized the guilt must have been showing, so he made a small smile. " Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Leon made a small frown. " Ever since I gave you that chocobo you've been acting strange, and you didn't get as excited as you usually do when you had ice cream for desert. Now tell me what's wrong."

The smile slowly fell off Cloud's face, and he let out a small sigh. " You've given me…so much today…and…" He looked back at the sunset, trying to find the words. He looked down somberly. "..and I haven't given you a thing…"

Leon's eye widened slightly, and then his mouth pulled into a kind smirk. " I knew you were blonde Cloud, but come on." Said blonde turned around and gave him a slight glare before looking down again.

Leon's blue-grey eyes softened as he smiled. " Cloud…Just spending time with you, holding you, loving you, and you doing all of those things in return is the best thing you could ever give me." Cloud turned around, his eyes wide in what could almost be called surprise. Leon grabbed his shoulders before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. " That's all I'll ever want.

In that moment, for Cloud, all he could see were Leon's eyes. Blue-grey, like the way the sky looks after a storm. Calm…and yet strong. He could look at them for an eternity and could never be satisfied. How did he come to be the one, the one to which those eyes looked at so tenderly? That looked at him with such a caring gaze, and gave it to no other? He was blessed. Blessed with the mind, the body, the soul, and all that came with those eyes.

'_Leon_.'

He pushed himself into his boyfriend's embrace and was gladly accepted. Arms wrapped around each other, they watched the sun go further behind the mountains. Cloud's cheek rested on Leon's shoulder and he let out a small sigh. " I still feel bad for not getting you anything."

He felt the shoulder he as resting on start to shake and he knew his boyfriend was laughing. Leon smiled down at Cloud. " Still hung up over that huh?" The blonde shrugged in response, so Leon frowned lightly. "Alrighty then…" He closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed into deep thought.

After a few moments he smiled broadly before opening his eyes. He smirked at Cloud. " I know exactly what you can do for me." Cloud's eyes widened hopefully. " Really? What?"

He was willing to do anything to make Leon happy…

Leon moved his face closer to Cloud's. " I want you…"

Cloud held his breath.

"…to sing."

Ok…except maybe that..

Cloud's eyes filled with uncertainty. " …sing?" Leon nodded still grinning. "That's right. Sing. I want to hear the voice that, quoting your mom, 'would give Elton John a run for his money."

Blue eyes looked up uncertainly at blue-grey ones. " I dunno...are you sure…that's what you want?" Leon grasped Cloud's hands. " More than anything."

Cloud bit his bottom lip. Sing? He'd never sand in front of anyone before, save for Yuffie when she bribed him with ice cream in his freshman year. Other than that, the only people who had heard him sing were his mother and the choir class in fifth grade.

Could he really sing now?

Again, his emotions must have been visible on his face, because Leon then pulled him close into a small hug." Cloud…you know I'm the last person who would ever judge you. I just want to hear you sing." He whispered. " Please…for me?"

Cloud looked up and almost wished he hadn't.

Leon was pulling off the _perfect_ impression of a kicked puppy, and if not for his weakness of small fluffy animals he secretly harbored, it would not have phased him.

Damn the person who invented the puppy dog pout.

He sighed to himself and looked back over the rail. The sun was only partially visible now, and the area was almost dark. ' I guess…..that would work…' He took a deep breath, and then belted out into the air in a crystal clear voice,

'_My gift is my song!' _

Leon froze. Cloud's voice bounced, sung, and echoed not only on the mountains…and in the air...,but inside of himself. His mouth was slightly open a she looked at Cloud in surprise and awe.

Cloud turned around in slight embarrassment for singing so loud, and sang in a quieter voice…

'…_and this ones for you_

_and you can tell everybody_

_that this is your song' _

Cloud took a deep breath, and took Leon's wide-eyed expression as a sign to go on.

'_It may be quiet simple but_

_now that it's done…' _

His voice grew stronger as the sensational familiar feeling of singing calmed him.

'_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is…_

_Now you're in the world…' _

His face broke out into a broad smile, and to his joy so did Leon's. He walked towards him, his blue eye's shining.

_'Sat on a roof,_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Y'see these first lyrics, well they_

_Had me quite cross'_

His song filled the mountains and the peaks, and all the sounds that once filled the area seemed to only focus on him now. But Cloud didn't care about their's, he only wanted Leon's.

_'But the suns been kind_

_While I wrote this song,_

_It's thanks to people like you that,_

_Keep it turned on'_

Like the hero of 'Moulin Rouge', he took his loves hands, and felt as though he was singing to keep them together. To tell Leon eh would love no other.

_'So please forgive me,_

_For these things that I do_

_Y'see I've forgotten if_

_They're grey or they're blue'_

Leon smiled at the slight change in the words. It made the song all the more special. All the more loving. Al the more memorable. Cloud continued to sing, his voice filling them both.

'_But the thing is,_

_What I really mean,_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen'_

And they were. Cloud was always captivated, and even now, by those eyes. Anger, love, jealousy, passion, and strength. The eyes were the window to the soul, and to each other, the others was the most beautiful. Cloud sang even louder, his echo racing through the mountains.

'_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song,_

_It may be quite simple but,_

_Now that it's done,'_

His voice got quieter, he was trying to catch his breath. Leon was the only one who could the breath from his lungs.

' _I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world!'_

The last sentence filled the mountains one last time, and the last word raised, and then fell to where only Leon could hear it. Cloud looked up at him, his face flushed, and in heart pounding. In a breathy voice he asked, "Did you like it ?"

Leon's smile melted him, and his heart nearly burst when he saw…Leon was actually crying. A few stray tears fell from his face as he smiled at Cloud. Cloud reached up and wiped the tears away, and Leon pressed his lips to his. And as they stood there, in each others arms, the sun finally set behind them.

It ended the day with the calm of night, but also with the wonderful promise of a beautiful tomorrow.

As you can see, fluff, fluff and more fluff. LOL.

Well, if you liked what you read, please read and Review! And even if you didn't like what you read, STILL please read and review!

Je ne

Bookworm0492


End file.
